rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Coronatus/Tuplae
You see, Thinners is a man with many faces. When I mean that is, he is a lot of famous people on OT. I'll break it into sections so you guys can easily understand this situation and the drama that secretly lasted until last July 10th. (Important date to remember) ------------'The Beginning' Thinners, or Kistvaen, is a new OTer going on OT since this winter as I recall. He immediately became attached to OT's lingo and attitude. As a new OTer, he's pretty much reliant on popular OTers to become popular himself. Posting on threads with popular OTers and trying to be friends with them. An obvious ploy to try to get himself to the top. He's not what he seems. He's not that OTer that just walked in one day and began OTing. Here's why. ------------'The Identity Issue' Back then, there was OTers who would make imaginary creatures in their minds, called Tulpa. (Tulpae; plural) FloralTigress is a Tulpa with Mill's being the host body. If you know those TulpaDiscussion threads, you're the real OG OTers. You know where I'm getting to, Thinners is a tulpa himself. Kistvaen was active on the OT wiki. Which connects to.. ------------'The Non-Existing OTers? : Question' Nteorvolri who was an admin on the OT wiki does not exist in real life. Anyone who is an admin does not exist. How did Acebatonfan get on the admin page? He's not real. Why create so many Tulpae? Why do I know this? ------------'A friend to many' I used to be friends with Mills on Skype. We used to talk a lot and introduce me to new friends which happen to be on OT and the admins of OT wiki. He shut me up about this whole Tulpae thing. I promised him not tell his parents that he has made more than 10 people in his mind. Tulpae is a very hard thing to make but he made more than 10. You cannot "erase" a tulpa or you will be left scarred for the rest of your life. It's like DID but worse. ------------'D.I.D Girl' Who is DID girl? It's Nteorvolri. He/She (I'm unsure of the gender of this Tulpa) has been going under various personalities. Not sure if shes/hes growing or changing, or going under a mental condition. There's a reason why she's/he's like this. Mill's brain cannot remember her personality. That's why she/he undergoes these changes. ------------'Developer?' Mills is also a developer for the popular Super Roblox Paper game on Roblox. I'm sorry if I spelled it or worded it wrong. He is the creator of the game. How did he get in the developer group without programming knowledge? The only reason is because it is him. ------------'Part of a big conspiracy?' I don't know how many Tulpae he made but it's gonna get worse. He's spent more than 10,000 dollars on Builders Club alone. I tried contacting but no budge. Lately, most of my friends online have been acting the same. I don't know if it's Mills or not. Category:Blog posts